Desire
by Akkenai Natsumi
Summary: Neji Hyūga has always been one for staying calm but when a certain medic is around he can't help but glare at anything that comes within two feet of her.


Chapter 1: Observations

It was a beautiful day in Konoha. The sun was out, the breeze helped cool the hot summer day, and the citizens were bustling about; along with a certain pink-haired medic.

The Godaime Hokage's apprentice was enjoying the sounds of the city on her way to talk to her shishou. She passed by two elderly women who waved and smiled, which she returned.

"Oh! Look at Sakura, she's always just smiling and waving! What a polite girl!" exclaimed one of the elderly women.

"I couldn't agree more! It's such a shame she hasn't gotten herself a man yet." The other elderly woman tsked.

Sakura couldn't help but overhear the two women talking about her and her nonexistent love life. _'Its not like I don't try!'_ Sakura thought. _**'Yeah! Practically every guy we make a move on, gets scared and runs away!' **_exclaimed Inner.

"I can't be that scary, or is just because I'm weird?"

"Who's scary and weird?" a baritone voice vibrated behind her

"Oh, Shino! You scared me half to death!" Sakura exclaimed while touching Shino's arm. Shino seemed to tense and check the surroundings for something.

"Shino? Are you o.k.?" Sakura asked concerned getting even closer.

"U-um" Shino's voice went up a few octaves. "I-I h-have to g-go. Super busy with clan stuff!"

Sakura watched dumbfounded as Shino ran away a cloud of dust in his wake. Something strange was definitely going on Shino never stuttered. _'Wait, isn't the Aburame compound the other way? Oh well on to Shishou.'_

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

Sakura knocked on the door as she arrived to the office. But what was really strange that it was dead quiet. Usually you can here her mumbling about how stupid something was, snoring, telling Shizune to get her more sake, or yelling at someone.

"Enter." Came the curt reply

When she opened the door she came to the conclusion as to why it was so quiet. Hyūga Neji was in the office as well. He was in ANBU uniform, so she assumed he had just returned from a mission. But what was even stranger was that he looked nervous, Neji was always calm and collected.

"Ah, Sakura there you are! I was beginning to wonder if you had been kidnapped" her shishou, Tsunade, expressed her concern while looking at Neji from the corner of her eyes.

Now Sakura was even more confused. So many questions worked their way into her head. Why was Neji here? Why did shishou look at Neji when she said something about me being kidnapped? Why did Neji seem nervous when I walked into the door? Though those questions could wait to be analyzed after she heard what Tsunade had to say.

"Now, I'm going to make this short and sweet." Tsunade started out saying "This isn't about a mission, this is about all the boys that seem to magically have their chakra sealed away."

"Madam Hokage—Don't interrupt me again boy, for it may be your last words ever again!" exclaimed Tsunade after Neji tried to say something.

"Anyway, to say why you are both here. These boys are so scared to say anything about who did this to them, but whenever Sakura's name is mentioned in healing them. They go wide-eyed and frantically scramble away saying that he will kill them." Sakura looked at her shishou strangely.

"Why would they be scared of me healing them, I'm the second best medic nin in the world only behind you shishou. And who is this man they are scared is going to kill them if I go near them?" Sakura asked fully confused.

"That's what I thought so I decided to give the last one some truth serum to see why this kept happening." Right after Tsunade said that Neji started to fidget under her scrutiny. "And do you know what he said?" Tsunade asked expecting us to know, but she just kept looking at Neji.

"Shishou, can you just get on with it please." Sakura pleaded.

"Well, he said that right after talking to you a certain someone in this room found him closed off his chakra stream, and threatened that if he ever went near you again he would do something much worse." Tsunade explained

"YOU?!" Sakura shouted accusingly at the Hyūga Clan member "You are the reason why every guy I talk to runs away scared out of their minds?"


End file.
